Locations
Wildomar :Population 28,000 : The majority of the story takes place here, in Wildomar, an expanding town with a booming real estate market. The majority of its residents are upper middle class families that commute to nearby cities, such as Temecula, Corona, San Diego, or even Los Angeles. The town also houses numerous farming families, which mostly raise and deal in livestock such as horses, cows, chickens, and goats. Vera Household (1) :6 Residents :Vincent, Clara, Yasmine, Yuri, Lucas, Luana :2 Story, 3 Bedrooms, 3.5 Bathrooms Home to the Twins and their family. The Vera household is an upper middle class family. It has a portal to Brendan's playroom at the top of the stairs. ''read more...'' Connor Household (2) :3 Residents :Leo, Leo's Parents :1 Story, 3 Bedrooms, 2 Bathrooms Leo lives here with his parents, he doesn't like people coming over to the house as his parents are in their early sixties and the house looks like most people's grandparents house looks. None of the main group have ever seen the inside of his house. Ricky's House (3) :1 Resident :Ricky :2 Story, 3 Bedrooms, 2.5 Bathrooms Has an Arcade Dungeon in the basement. O'Dwyer Household (4) :2 Residents :Odie, Odie's Mom :1 Story, 3 Bedrooms, 2 Bathrooms Only Odie and his mother live here. Like the Vera household, it has a portal to Brendan's playroom. Samson's Household :1 Resident :Samson Ashwell :? Story, ? Bedrooms, ? Bathrooms Where most of Isaac and his friends play DnD and MTG. The basement is done up very nicely. St. Peter's Cathedral :Religious A 200 year old catholic cathedral that serves as the religious and spiritual center for Wildomar and much of Lake Elsinore as well. It is overseen by Father Joe, an elderly priest who has acted as a religious shepherd for over forty years. Iodine Springs :Other : A large hill just off of Baxter Road. At the top, just out of sight from the town below, is a large granite stone, roughly nine feet tall and fifteen feet in diameter. The stone serves as some of of supernatural nexus, allowing the performance of world-altering rituals. The site was once used by the Cult of the Dark Paradise to perform numerous rituals, but since their near-annihilation at the hands of Aries Group, it has been cleanse by La Paloma. Whether or not the site still has any supernatural significance has yet to be seen. Lake Elsinore :Population 57,000 : A place frequented by much of the characters, and home to a few of them. Lake Elsinore is more populated, but generally home to lower-middle class than Wildomar, making the town a bit more dilapidated, especially on the north-east side of the Lake itself. Murdoc's Detective Agency :1 Resident :John Murdoc :2 Stories, 3 Bedrooms, 2.5 Bathrooms :Main Page The home and business of Detective John Murdoc, who specializes in investigating supernatural phenomenon. The agency is usually run by Murdoc and his assistant, though after his last assistant, Sally, was murdered, he's currently looking for another qualified individual to take her place. The Flagship Arcade :Commercial :Arcade & Foot Court A large arcade with several eateries inside. Despite the rise of home-consoles, the Flagship has proven resilient and profitable well into the mid-90s due to it being one of the few places young residents of Elsinore and Wildomar can go for fun. It's also situated next to the only movie theatre in town, the Diamond 8, and is now even attached to the newly built Trevi Zone. The eateries include a Pizzeria, an Ice Cream Parlor, and a Submarine Sandwich place. Trevi Zone Bowling :Commercial :Bowling Alley & Restaurant A large bowling alley that's been recently built next to the The Flagship Arcade, the two buildings are joined inside, allowing customers to go from the Bowling Alley directly to the Arcade. The Trevi Zone also has a large restaurant, Neely's Bistro, which serves first rate burgers and other typical american food. Diamond 8 :Commercial :Movie Theatre A small eight-screen theatre. It's popular simply because there's no other theatres around for miles. It generally smells old and musty.